Direct Spear
If subverted: Buddy history and a safehouse upgrade | start = Pala | end = Oasis or Mokuba | other loc = Private Property | previous = | next = Oeduard Rex }} Direct Spear is a primary mission in Far Cry 2. The mission is given to the player by Leon Gakumba, at the UFLL headquarters in Pala. Summary Meet Leon Gakumba and Anto Kankaras at the UFLL HQ in Pala to get the briefing for this mission. They will tell you about a group of foreign Spec. Ops. soldiers that have entered the country to extradite an unspecified APR target out of the country, and the UFLL is afraid they'll get blamed for it. Your job is to infiltrate the Spec. Ops. camp in the south-eastern desert and destroy their supplies so they will be forced to leave. Objectives and Walkthrough Main objective Your target is a truck. There are a total of about 7 or 8 enemies at the Oasis. They're not that heavily armed, but you're still going up against sniper rifles and AK-47's. The Special Forces have setup a small camp there with gun emplacements, ammunition and explosives piles and health supplies. The truck is parked around the back - you'll recognize it by the stuff it's got in the back. Simply blow it up and you'll complete the mission. Subverted mission Your best buddy will ask you to meet him at the safehouse to the north-east of Mokuba. He'll tell you that the commandos are here to "extradite" him. He knows about an informant, a Belgian, who's working for the commandos to radio their drop location coordinates. He will ask you to get to him and "persuade" him to send the wrong coordinates to the commandos so that they will actually walk into a trap at Mokuba. The Belgian is located at the Private Property. At the Private Property you'll find the Belgian on the first floor of the mansion. There will be a couple of guards roaming the possession, and a sniper can be found on the balcony of the mansion. Once you reach the Belgian, approach him and press the Use key to "intimidate" him, at which point, you'll hold your machete to his throat and pass him a document with the new coordinates for the commandos. Once the Belgian sends the new coordinates, you will get a phone call from your buddy. Your buddy will inform you that he needs you to head to Mokuba and destroy their equipment while they're engaged with the APR forces stationed at Mokuba. At Mokuba all you need to do is to destroy the truck marked on your map. The area has many militia around, so you might need to kill them in order to get to the truck. Once you destroy it, you'll complete the mission and you'll also get a call from your buddy. He'll phone you and let you know that he's caught up fighting APR reinforcements, and he requests you help. You'll find him at a guard post to the south-east of Mokuba. If you get there too late, your buddy will die. Notes * There is a used MGL-140 grenade launcher at the safe house you meet your buddy in. Trivia *It is unknown who sent the Special Forces. One theory is that they are part of an elite group sent by a European coalition to weaken the APR by arresting and extraditing key APR leaders and to occupy the UAC for motives unknown. Another theory is that the British, Australian, and South African governments agree with the goals of the UFLL and they are secretly trying to drive out the APR by destroying their chain of command. However, this theory is unlikely since Gakumba knows about the Special Forces and says to the player that they don't need the assistance of the Spec Ops group. If Paul Ferenc is the player's best buddy, he will claim that they are Israeli commandos sent to kill him, and that he will kill the player himself if he suspects he is working on their behalf. Category:Far Cry 2 missions